Escorts Wanted
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Galinda needs an escort to the dance, but there's no man for her to get at this hour.  Her roommate will just have to do.


**Hey! I haven't written a Wicked oneshot in a while, and this just came to me while I was lying in my bed, staring at all the Wicked and Wizard of Oz stuff on my walls (teehee). Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

Galinda had a problem. She needed an escort to the dance tonight. Fiyero was supposed to have taken her, but he had come down with some illness, which confined him to his bed. The blonde wasn't about to ask Boq either. She had already tricked him into taking Nessa, and she wasn't about to break that couple up.

The door to their room opened, and Galinda looked up to see Elphaba entering, one hand clutching an apple while the other held up a book which her eyes were glued to.

_Maybe I could—_

No! The blonde wanted to slap herself for even considering that. She couldn't be seen with Elphaba; she would die from embarrassment! Still, she did need an escort… and the dance was in less than an hour.

_I doubt she'd even be willing to help._

Still, the blonde supposed there was no harm in trying.

"Miss Elphaba?" she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. The green woman didn't look up, but settled herself on her bed instead. Galinda cleared her throat. "Miss Elphaba?" she said, a bit louder this time. Still no response. The blonde set her jaw and approached her roommate, putting one hand on top of the book and shoving it down. Elphaba's eyes followed the book down, and a frown crossed her face. She looked up, her eyes focusing on the blonde in front of her.

"Can I help you in some way?" Elphaba asked.

"I was trying to get attention earlier," Galinda huffed.

"Ah. Forgive me," Elphaba said, taking off her glasses and wiping off the lenses.

"I need an escort to the dance."

Elphaba replaced her glasses and looked at the blonde. "Excuse me?"

"I need an escort to the dance tonight."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need you to escort me."

Elphaba paused. "Isn't that normally the man's job?"

"Yes, but seeing as I have no man, you'll have to do."

"You would risk being seen in a public place like a dance with me?"

"Only because I'm desperate."

Elphaba looked down, thinking. "Is this another one of your tricks, Miss Galinda? Because I must admit, I'm still a little bitter about the last one."

"It was only a joke."

"First-degree burns don't make me laugh."

"I'm sorry, all right? Help me out tonight, and I won't play any more tricks on you."

Elphaba raised one eyebrow. "I highly doubt that, but despite my better judgment, I'll be your escort."

"Great! All you have to do is walk me to the dance, and then stand in the corner until it's over!"

"Sounds thrilling."

* * *

Galinda had feared that Elphaba would do something to embarrass her further (walking in with the green girl hadn't exactly been easy), but true to her word, Elphaba stood in the corner for most of the night, her arms crossed and her gaze trained on the floor. As the night wore on, Galinda felt more and more guilty about what she had done. Surely Elphaba couldn't be enjoying herself at all, just standing in the corner like that. Galinda felt bad… but not bad enough to invite the green girl to join them.

As the dance came to a close, only a few couples remained to dance to the last song. Galinda was ready to leave (her feet were killing her!), but she felt a sudden tap on her shoulder.

"I know I'm supposed to stay in the corner, but hardly anyone's here, and this is the last song. Care to dance?" Elphaba asked, offering the blonde her hand. A million excuses ran through the blonde's mind, but not a single one came out of her mouth. Instead, she took Elphaba's hand, and allowed the green woman to lead her into a graceful dance across the floor. As they danced, Galinda found herself unable to look away from Elphaba's dark eyes, and their surroundings started to fade away.

The song came to an end, and the two girls stopped their dance. Their faces were inches from each other. The gap between them started to close, and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

That didn't last long. A second after their lips met, the two girls broke away, both letting out small spits of disgust. They moved away from each other, caught in a completely awkward situation.

"Bad idea?" Elphaba said.

Galinda nodded. "Let's… just be friends."

"Agreed."


End file.
